I'm Legal, Cougar
by mocasoul
Summary: Kendall stood at the slightly opened door to the Palm Woods classroom. He bit his bottom lip as he stared at the object of his lust, his teacher, Miss Collins. Just a crack pairing I thought of with the rarely seen Palm Woods teacher. DON'T OWN. ONESHOT.


Kendall stood at the slightly opened door to the Palm Woods classroom. He bit his bottom lip as he stared at the object of his lust, his teacher, Miss Collins. She was an odd choice and he knew it. The woman was a three years younger than his mother, but he never saw her as his mother. Not even close. Not since he caught her having sex with his sworn enemy, Jett Stetson, in the classroom. They didn't see him, and he only heard them. If he hadn't left his folder in his seat, he wouldn't have had to go back and hear the noises coming out of the classroom. He hid wondering who was in there thinking it was two students, but his eyes grew wide when he saw Jett emerge from the room with Miss Collins sitting at her desk. He waited a moment until he walked into the classroom causing her to jump at his presence, but he simply told her he left his folder and she let him retrieve it. That night he spent the night looking her up and found that she was a model when she was younger. There was one photo of her he loved…it looked to be from the 90s and she was wearing a black bra with a red plaid flannel shirt.

After that, he had begun noticing her treating him differently. Especially after he turned 18. He could tell she knew he knew about her and Jett. She had begun flirting with him, subtlety , but it was obvious to Kendall. When she would walk around the classroom, she would purposely drop something on the floor only to bend down to pick it up. That allowed him to see the supple cleavage in her low-cut tops.

One day, Kendall had had enough of their little game. He couldn't take her teasing any longer and she knew it. He waited for the perfect moment to be prey to this cougar. In actuality, he was the predator, but he was willing to let her think she was dominant.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" the older woman asked as she stared at him with wonder in her eyes. She was genuinely shocked that he would show up at her apartment. It was a bold move for someone so young.

"I think you know…" Kendall said as he walked past her and turned around to face her as she closed her front door and pressed her back against it. She watched him as he walked closer to her. She smirked as he was directly in front of her. His green eyes were piercing through her black, silk nightgown finding the contours of her body. Despite her age, she still had a sexy body. If she had children, she'd definitely be a MILF. But he'd settle for TILF.

"Kendall…" she said in a stern tone that caused Kendall to pause. He was thrown off by how serious she sounded, he thought she would yell at him. "I will ask you again…" Miss Collins said as she pressed herself against his solid body and he let out a moan when she began grinding her hips against his, slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Just then, Kendall answered her with a passionate, lustful kiss. He pinned her harder against the door as his hands moved up and down her thigh. She moaned into the kiss as his fingers moved to the front of her lace panties and he felt how wet she was. She whimpered when he pulled away from the kiss and he could see the fire burning in her eyes.

"Tell me…how long have you been waiting to get your cougar claws into me?" Kendall asked as he slipped his hand past the band of her panties and loved the delicious moan that ripped from the older woman's throat.

"Since you turned 18..." she purred into his ear before she bit down on the fleshy lobe. He turned to see her smirking. "I know you heard me and Jett that day. I saw that curious look in your eyes as you left. Are you guys really that hot for teacher?" she asked as she pushed Kendall until his back was against the opposite wall.

"As if you didn't know…" Kendall said with a smirk as he watched his teacher unbutton unzip his fly and reach her hand inside finding he wasn't wearing underwear.

Kendall moaned as she began stroking his cock. He could see the predatory look in her eyes as she stared up at him. He licked his lips as he stared into her eyes seeing the fire that would burn for him when he would stare at her in class. This was way more than just a crush on his teacher.

"Okay, I did know…" she said as he raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Was this in your little fantasies you'd daydream about in class?"

"Fuck yes…" Kendall said with a moan. He leaned his head back against the wall and was pleasantly surprised when his teacher trailed her tongue up his neck to his ear.

"You dirty boy…" she purred into his ear as she squeezed harder on his cock as she pumped faster. Kendall couldn't take it any longer and he exploded coating his teacher's hand.

"The dirtiest…" Kendall said as he watched her pull her hand from his pants and stuck two fingers in her mouth. "Now, who's dirty?"

"Still you, Mr. Knight." Miss Collins said as she smirked and Kendall developed a similar smirk on his face. He pushed her backwards until her back hit her kitchen counter. She hopped on top of the granite surface as Kendall sank to his knees. He kissed her shin and moved up to her thigh and placed a kiss on her inner thigh as he slipped his hand around to her ass and tugged at the lace panties lower until they were around her ankles. She kicked them off as Kendall reached up and moved his hands upwards to her breasts. He reached inside the lace and silk material and held both breasts in his hand. She moaned out as he pinched her nipples.

"What are you waiting for?" Miss Collins asked as she stared down at him with a command in her eyes. Kendall smirked as he stuck his tongue out to teased her folds and parting them until he found her sensitive clit. She arched her back and moaned as he swirled his tongue around and in and out of her. She gripped her fingers in his hair as inserted two fingers into her and she screamed out as he began pumping them in and out of her.

"You look so fucking hot…" Kendall said as he stared at her euphoric face. He licked his lips as he saw her lips open to moan out. He tasted her on his lips and tongue and loved how sweet she tasted. "So fucking hot…" he said as he watched her hips jerk as she came. She let out a series of moans as she tried to subdue the tremors within her body.

Seeing her like that, turned Kendall on again and he felt his cock jump to a hardened state and she knew this. She smirked as she stared at him with a look telling him she was thankful he was so young. He had plenty of stamina men her age didn't have and needed to keep up with her sexual appetite. He pulled her from the counter and turned her around before bending her over. He pulled the foil packet out of his jeans and opened it before rolling the condom onto his hard cock. He pushed his jeans lower until they were at his knees.

"Fuck!" she screamed out as he entered her from behind and began thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. "Faster…harder…do as I say, I'm your teacher…" she said in a sexy smug tone as he prepared himself for the challenge.

"Fast enough for you?" Kendall asked as he increased his pace. Kendall loved the sound of their skin slapping. "Hard enough for you?" he asked as he began thrusting harder and deeper.

"Oh, shit! Right there! Don't stop, Kendall, don't stop. Fuck me!" Miss Collins screamed urging him on. He knew he couldn't hold on any longer, so he reached in front of her and rubbed her clit in time with her thrusting. "Make me cum…" she moaned out as he angled his hips a bit and she let our a hoarse moan as she came. At that, Kendall came spilling into the condom.

Minutes later, Kendall pulled out of her and turned her around to give her one last passionate kiss. He put a finger to her lips before leaning down to her ear.

"I'll keep this a secret if you will…" he said and she smirked as he left her apartment.


End file.
